For The Love Of May
by Summerdaws1204
Summary: Ash Ketchum, Drew Hayden, And Brenden Birch are all best friends, but their friendship is tested when a new girl arrives at their school, all three boys fall instantly in love with this girl, The three boys will compete for the love of May. Advance vs Contest Vs Hoenn


Pokemon For The Love Of May Chatpher 1 The New Girl

Ages

Ash-16

Brenden-16

Drew-16

Dawn-15

Misty-15

May-15

Gary-16

Paul-18

Serena-18

Brock-18

(Lincoln High 3rd POV 1st period)

Ash sighed another day of boring school, Pretty soon Mr. Carter the English teacher appeared in the classroom

"Good Moring students" He said

"Moring" They all replied un-excitedly

"Today class we have a new student Miss. Mabelle Maple or she likes to be called May" He said

A beautiful brunette appeared she had long silky brown hair with perfect sapphire eyes that you stare into all day, she had the most kissable lips, she had perfect pair of breasts, she a hourglass figure a girl could die for, she had perfect legs. She was wearing torchic pin in her hair, and heart-shaped necklace she was wearing red sweater since it was winter time and blue jeans

"H.i." She said nervously, all the guys were staring at her, while the girls were giving her daggers.

" I would like to sat at that desk right their" He said pointing to the open seat by Dawn

May nodded, as May was sitting down Dawn introduced herself "Hi I'm Dawn" She said nicely

"H.e.l.l.o" May replied

"Why are you being nervous for" Dawn replied

"Well I didn't have many friends back at my school" She said

"Why?" Dawn asked her curiously as a girl with her beauty didn't have many friends.

"Well for some reason the boys would start fighting when I would appear, and the girl insulted me" She replied

" and would you save the talking for out of class" Mr. Carter demanded angrily

"Sorry" They both said

During the period Drew sent May a note, May was about to read it when Mr. Carter took the note

"Passing notes are we?" He said giving May a glare

"No sir I received the note" She replied

Mr. Carter read the note and figure out who sent it.

"Mr. Hayden will you come and read the note to the class" He said. Drew grabbed the note from Mr. Carter

He then began reading the note it read "Your hot I'm hot I think we should go out Love- Drew Hayden". Drew as the most popular guy their, so the class knew not to laugh at this, After reading the note he assigned dentation and then he took his seat

(Skip Time Lunch)

May had just gotten her lunch, she didn't see anywhere to sit, until she saw Dawn waving her hands up and down and pointing to empty seat, she was about to get the open seat until a guy with purple hair stopped her (Paul) A guy with Brunette Hair (Gary) And a girl with Blonde Hair (Serena)

"You must be the new girl" Paul said. seeming like a mean guy.

"Yeah I'm" May was about to introduce herself until Paul interrupted her

"Yeah I don't give a shit" He said angrily

May looked shocked at him. Serena traced around May's body "I think she's pretty cute we should keep her" Serena said giggling, May blushed and Gary put his arm around her

"Yeah I agree Paul" He replied. May looked very uncomfortable

"Hey leave her alone" A voice said. They all saw that it was Ash

"What do you want Ketchum?" Paul hissed angrily

"Leave her alone" He replied angrily

Paul went up to Ash "Come on Ash I dare you punch me" He said

Ash wouldn't punch Paul "Pussy" Paul said to him, suddenly a punch connected on Paul's face. It was Brenden. Immediately, Brenden and Paul was sent to the office. Gary and Serena ran away

"Thank you" May said to Ash

"No problem May" He said

"By the way I'm Ash" He said

"Nice to meet you Ash" She replied shaking Ash's hand

"Why don't sit with me and my friends?" He asked nicely

"Sure" She replied

The seats they took was with Dawn, Misty, Brock, and Drew

"Hey May" Dawn said

"Hey Dawn" She replied

They all introduced themselves

"So what's the answer sweet cheeks?" Drew asked her referring to the note

May blushed "No thanks" She replied

"I pick you up at 8 wait what" Drew said confused at getting rejected

"Sorry but I have to get to know you better" She said

"Okay" He said

They all talked about themselves to know each other. Pretty soon the bell rang. May smiled because she had made new friends


End file.
